An Akatsuki Fanfiction
by plaidpjspunk
Summary: Two girls  an assassin and a ninja  grow up seperate lives, one friends with Kisame and the other friends with Kakashi. They both meet and share the same destiny. Soon they join the Akatsuki, followed by a risky quest to kill someone. See Character Info.
1. Chapter 1  Kaede

**Chapter 1 – Mist-ery Friendship (Kaede's P.O.V.)**

As the sun was burning down on my skin, a noise from the bushes

caught my attention. Looking to my left, I could feel eyes staring me down as a familiar figure approached me from the dark brush. My eyes shifted back to the night sky as I immediately knew who the bystander was.

"Whatcha doing out here?"

"Watching the sky for shooting stars as always, why do you ask Kisame?"

A smile danced across his lips as he looked up at me sitting on a tree branch," Well, I went to your house only to find you missing so I had to look for you and sure enough here you are!"

"Because you totally didn't expect me to be here!" We laughed in unison.

Silence grew between the both of us. Meanwhile, he jumped up on the tree branch, sitting next to me and poked my cheek. I truly hated it when people poked me while I was trying to concentrate on something. Seeing as nothing could escape my mouth, I glared at him. For a half an hour we pointed out shapes the stars made in the sky. Kisame was one of the seven swordsmen, and we had met through his job as a swordsman. When I was 9 years old (Note: I am currently 15) and he was 12, I was walking through the Village Hidden in the Mist as an orphan and I saw a tall blue kid who looked kind of like a shark. He frightened me, but I continued to watch him practice with a giant oval sword in bandages. I could tell he could barely lift it, yet he kept on with practicing as I just watched him sweep it around his opponent with stealth. By the time the match was over, he had won on a whim. He was exhausted, the fight had really taken a toll on him. I clapped loud and obnoxiously and smiled with congrats to the victor. All he was able to do was look up with wide eyes, at me who was now in front of him. He let out a sigh and grinned.

"Oh my gosh!" I practically screamed, jumping up and down in glee. He looked at me confused. "That was so amazing! Where did you learn to do that?" I asked .

"Learn what? Fighting? Eh, I suppose I picked it up from my father." He stated, shrugging.

"What's your name?"

"Hoshigaki, Kisame, do you mind me asking yours?"

"Hai. My name is Kiko, Kaede. Delighted to meet you, Kisame!"

"As am I. What are you doing around here? I haven't seen you before."

Kisame had a sincere, young voice that gave him a speck of innocence, so if you had looked at him before you heard his voice, he'd be terrifying. However, if you heard his voice before you saw his appearance, you'd think it was a sweet young boy only to be surprised by the way he looks. He and I had become best friends as the time passed. In the public when we would hang out together, all the people would be surprised that a shark looking man could have a friend. It always seemed he was alone in the world, being giving dirty looks and having people scream and runaway when he greeted them. Rest assure, he was a kind person who had just as big a heart as anyone. Kisame would never do anything to hurt innocent beings... or so I thought, until tonight.

I looked up at him. He looked very bothered," Kisame, are you okay?"

Somewhat distracted by his thoughts, he replied," huh? Why do you ask?"

"I know when something is wrong, Kisame."

When he didn't reply, I grew concerned. Rarely was Kisame ever a party pooper, so what was it that was driving him up a wall? "Would you still be my friend if I did something bad?" He questioned.

Even though this question shocked me, nonetheless did I reply with," Of course. Kisame, did you know that when a being isn't able to live up to their destiny and they screw it up, they get another life to make it up!" I said cheerfully.

Surprised at my answer, a grin stretched across his face. "Thanks Kae."

I jumped off the tree branch, landing flat on my feet. My hand motioned for him to jump down as well. When he landed next to me, I looked up at him. He's so damn tall, I thought to myself. I was only up to his mid chest, but even though I couldn't wrap my arms around his neck, I wrapped them around his waist to give him a big, friendly hug.

When he hugged back tightly, he spoke softly," I'm sorry."

Just then, my back could feel a few hand signs and he quickly disappeared into the mist. I better get back to the village, was all I could think. On the way back I began to worry, wondering if Kisame was okay and what this 'bad' thing was that he was going to act out. Only one way to find out. As I got there I looked around, the silence was broken as a rampage of villagers screamed and jumped into the picture. They were all yelling different things, but something about a shark caught my attention. Just then a man ran up to me and yelled," She's the accomplice!" to the villagers. I stared at him in confusion, but just as they were about to charge at me with pitchforks and fire, they looked up and screamed, running the other direction. Whoever the presence behind me was, they sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. I felt myself struggling to not let my legs give in to the cold fall to the ground. I was in all honesty to lazy and tired to do anything more than lay down on the ground and close my eyes, hoping whatever was going on would end soon. When I peeked one eye open, Kisame was already walking away from me. Though as much as I wanted to stop him, I knew I couldn't and shouldn't do anything about it. It was over, and I had to deal with it whether I wanted to or not. One question escaped my mind, what did he do? The only answers I was going to get were going to have to be from the Daimyo. Surely enough the Daimyo gave me answers, because when I got there - he was dead.


	2. Chapter 1  Von

**Chapter 1 – Closer Than Enemies - (Von's P.O.V.)**

Eyes were following me. I was being ambushed by some Konoha ninjas, and they were protecting the person I was after, Orochimaru. I was aware of all his plans, to destroy Konoha, to use Uchiha, Itachi as a new body until he could be immortal. Why would Konoha let a vermin like him live is beyond me, yet this wasn't the first time I have tried to get him. Their best people were now after me, the ANBU Black Op team and the Legendary Sannin. To my surprise, my stomach began to curdle and I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck – my vertebrae. The next thing I knew, my vision went black and I felt my body give into the cold ground.

"She's starting to stir, I think she's awake!"

My eyes shot open, allowing all my senses to come intact. My joints were stiff, and I was in a white room on a hospital bed with an IV hooked up to my arm and a small tube running up to a bag of water. Suddenly, a man with silver hair, a mask over his mouth, and a head protector covering his left eye shot up and stood over me.

"It's about time, you've been out for 42 hours. Not that it's a surprise, after all, the kunai did hit you in the vertebrae. Can you get up and move?" He asked.

I stared up at him in confusion. As I lifted myself up, I swung my legs over the hospital bed and stood up. My legs were wobbly, but I could walk. "I'm okay." I replied.

"Good. We're going to have to take you into interrogation."

"WHAT?" I yelled, losing my balance and falling on my butt. "What did I-" and then I realized I was in Konoha and I had tried to capture that hideous snake man.

"I'm sorry?"

"Never mind. I'll go with you."

"Great," he pulled my arm over his neck and helped me walk," it's just a few buildings down."

"Joy." I sighed and rolled my eyes.

My scalp itched, but as I went up to scratch it, I felt my loose hair in the open. Just then, I realized my hijaab was gone, my kunai was gone, and I was in a hospital gown!

In the middle of the hospital, my scream echoed down the halls. "Where the heck is my hijaab and clothing, you jackass?" I yelled while punching the silver-haired man in the face.

"Calm down, you'll get it after interrogation."

A growl escaped my mouth. I rubbed my temples and asked," So what's your name?"

"Hataki, Kakashi. What's yours?"

"Sinclaire, Von."

"Well, first part of interrogation's done." He laughed. This caused me to smile as well.

He looked around the age of 14 and I was 10 as of now. My parents had passed away when I was 7, and since then I have been training to become an assassin and sent on several successful missions. Unfortunately, the mission I was currently on had been unsuccessful for the past 2 attempts, but now that I was in Konoha and living, I had a shot at luck.

3 years had passed since the day I met Kakashi. He helped me to survive in this wretched vermin protecting village. We were now good friends, seeing as our daily routine was training, business, and then hanging out. Kakashi had got me into the ninja academy to learn. After the course of 3 years, I surpassed all the Genin and became a Jonin and was on my road to being a Sannin. The ANBU department had offered me a job there as a Black Op, but the fact I was secretly an assassin defies me from being another assassin in a different village. I was still on my mission. The difference between an assassin and a ninja had recently became clear to me; assassin's are more taijutsu, and ninjas prefer genjutsu and ninjutsu. I still hadn't gotten my old clothes or my spellbound kunai back, which irritated me to no end. That kunai was special, I couldn't make a new spellbound kunai, seeing as it was something only certain blood lines could do. My kunai was the only thing that bothered me not having now. Even though my clothing is different, it was a change for the better. I now wore a long sleeved black dress with purple lines where the seams were, and around the waist. It was a v-neck, and had slits down the side, where underneath were black leggings, so I could quickly move around. I also began to keep my hair down.

This whole time, only one person my age had surpassed me and advanced forth in the ninja academy. Apparently Orochimaru had left without his prized possession, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was now chief of the ANBU Black Ops. He was a legacy in this village. At first I thought his talent probably ran in the family since his dad was an ANBU captain as well, but it proved wrong when I met his little brother, 6 year old Sasuke. Sasuke had tried very hard to be as good as Itachi, but was still far from even close. Itachi had mastered sharingan at Sasuke's age, but Sasuke hadn't even activated it yet. I would have never expected someone so dedicated to his village, to turn his back and wreck everything he stood for, but tonight was quiet... too quiet.

"Von? Can you walk me home? It's dark out and I don't wanna go alone." Sasuke pleaded.

"Alright, but if your Okaasan asks, I am not responsible for you being late!"

He nodded to my comment and grabbed my hand, dragging me along with him. As we approached the Uchiha Clan gates, it had come to me that it was darker than it should be, and too quiet. Sasuke clenched onto my hand and flinched when he saw the Clan streets were empty. Somethings obviously not right, there should be people out and about at this time, I thought. My train of thought was broken by a sudden gasp from Sasuke as he looked around him. Both of our eyes shot wide in unison. There were dead people everywhere, but they weren't here a second ago. I caught a glimpse someone on the big telephone post, but when I looked up, no one was there. I looked over to Sasuke who began to run past me to his home. Trailing behind, he got in the house before I could, but I heard a scream. As I was about to walk through the open sliding door, it slid shut quickly in front of my eyes. My anger now grew strong and I jumped in the air and punched the door so hard it shattered into pieces. A gasp escaped my lips as I saw 2 blood red eyes glance at me from the shadows. The eyes were quickly fixated back on Sasuke. I saw him lying on the floor with a cut on his shoulder and water glistening on his cheeks. He looked in a paranormal state, and I could tell he was caught in the genjutsu of a kekki genkai user. Out of the shadows came Itachi Uchiha, holding a bloody sword.

Time had passed since the incident and the only person I could bring myself to trust was Kakashi. After all, Kakashi was the one who convinced the village to let me live and be a citizen. Even though Sasuke was a painfully attention seeking kid, I felt bad for him and took him under my wing. But even if he trusted only me, I knew he would get into trouble in the future, and I could not bring myself to trust him. He viciously craved power and hatred all to kill his brother. Never the less, Kakashi and I were the 2 most trusted and respected ninjas in the village; people undoubtedly put their life in our hands with trust and integrity.

"Konichiwa Von!" Kakashi yelled from behind me, closing 'Makeout Paradise' and running to my side.

"Morning Kakashi!" I giggled cheerfully. He was the only one I put my defense down around.

Even when you couldn't see a smile under his mask, you could see it in his only visible eye. "Where are you going? Don't you have the day off?"

"Don't you not?"

"Well...," he scratched the back of his head," actually I just retired from the Black Ops to be a sensei."

"Fun! Soon you might be teaching Sasuke-kun! God save him if he gets Guy."

Kakashi laughed at this. "Yeah, Guy sure is a cocky one, eh?"

"You said it."

Kakashi and I talked about our new schedules and drama that's been going on as we walked to the training grounds. I asked him about Orochimaru, but he seemed to know nothing so far. Our discussion was interrupted by an agitated Asuma and Kurenai. Asuma whispered something into Kakashi's ear while Kurenai whispered something into mine. _Speak of the devil._


	3. Chapter 2 Kaede

**Chapter 2 – Back to Abandonment – (Kaede's P.O.V.)**

After Kisame had left for good, I had no reason or intent to stay in this village. The fact that the villagers hated me and tried to kill me didn't help my decision change at all. Now that I had left like Kisame, I had begun to wonder if he would ever go back to look for me. Chances were, he had forgotten about me and moved on, but enough dwelling on the topic. I had moved on too. I was now traveling, never staying in one place (I knew the consequence of that). It had been 1 month since his disappearance took place, and I had changed a lot. I made myself different so that no one would question me as a rogue ninja. I went from long spikey red hair in a ponytail, to short hair. I also now dressed in a short kimono instead of my old t-shirt and shorts. I could defend and attack, because Kisame had taught me many things when we were friends. Also, I had become the only other person who could wield the Samehada, because it had grown to favor me because of Kisame's respect towards me. I was the only person who knew everything about Kisame and I could predict any moves he would make in battle, which was bad on his side if we ever had to fight in the future. Even if I had to, I don't think I would, unless it was defending myself. If Kisame charged at me, I think my heart would stop then and there, he was my best friend and the only person I could trust even after he left me and killed the Daimyo.

I could spot a village a couple miles ahead, but I could only tell because of the sky towering buildings above the trees. There were no clouds or mist today in between where I was and the village ahead. If I wasn't mistaken, I was almost sure it was Konohagakure. The only living thing I traveled with was my kitten, Goliath of age 2 months. Back when Kisame was still around, he found a 1 week old kitten in a dumpster, so he brought it to me and asked if I wanted it. Which of course, I gladly accepted. We named him Goliath because at 3 weeks old, he was hunting big animals and pouncing everywhere like a big bad lion. Goliath had a sweet side too, in fact he was almost always a little fatty who would roll over any time you showed him any affection. He was black and brown stripes with a dark brown nose and huge hazel eyes, kind of like Kisame's.

Goliath purred beside me and rubbed up against my leg. When I looked down at him, his eyes were closed and he was overly happy and sitting on my foot. Only 2 months old and I swear he was 12 pounds already; made me scared for his future.

"Gosh, barely ever do we get a decent meal and here you are a Heifer. Ready to get some food? We're going to visit this village and get some."

An eager mew was what I got in return. On the way back, I heard a weird grumbling noise and I looked at my stomach. Just as I thought that wasn't me, I turned around to see Goliath looking at his own stomach with wide eyes. It surprised me how he could even move his head downwards on that plump little body. Lord knows his fat wasn't mostly fur. I laughed so hard at this, I swear I must have had a heart attack in the making.

"Hello. Are you here to visit or stay?"

I looked up to see a guard. Well all be darn, we were already at the village and I hadn't even realized it. "Just visiting."

The guard looked down at Goliath and scowled. "I hope you keep that thing on a leash, there's many shinobi dog's here that would love a good cat chase."

Immediately I glared at him. "Sorry, but Goliath eats dogs." I smirked, but the guy just stared back in confusion. "Cat gotcha tongue?" I laughed and Goliath mewed at this.

The guard moved away from the gates while another guard opened them. When I walked in, I was surprised to see shop after shop in huge isles and people crowding around them. This village was busier than I thought. My first instinct was to look for a food stand, and with my oh-so good luck, I got lost and could not find a single food stand at all.

"Are you lost?" A random lady asked.

No really, I thought to myself. "Yeah! Do you know where any food places are?"

The lady stared at me like I was a nut. "Look around you."

I looked up and saw more than 5 restaurants surrounding me; I have never felt more like an idiot than now. I walked in a shop and saw a bunch of ninja students and their sensei's gathered around a table eating. A huge chakra came from 2 of the people at the table. One being from a short, blonde haired kid with whiskers? And red chakra, and the other from a young girl about my age with long dark brown hair and brown skin.

"What are you staring at lady?" The obnoxious sounding blondie yelled.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." I said embarrassed and turned around to order food, when I caught a big mess of ketchup everywhere on the table in front of my and Goliath licking it happily. "Goliath!" I hissed.

"Mew?"

"Stop, you're making a mess!" I grabbed 3 napkins and wiped the ketchup off the table. Goliath looked at me with sorrow in his eyes, like it was the most depressing thing to ever happen to him. "Don't be so desperate."

I quickly ordered some Dango, Anko, and ribs, Goliath loved ribs and anko. I was a dango fan. Finally, they yelled my number and I picked up our order and sat on a table outside the restaurant 'Ichiraku's Ramen'. Just as I started on my Bok Choy Dango, I heard the tingling of bells and looked behind me to where the dirt road was. I saw 2 men in black and red cloaks walking through the village with hats that had bells hanging from them. The one on my side had long black hair in a ponytail and red eyes, and the super tall one next to him had... blue skin? My eyes followed the blue one who walked past me with a cold shoulder.

"Kisame..." I mumbled. Somehow they heard me and stopped to turn around and look down at me.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" The blue one said. He didn't seem like the Kisame I knew, he had cold black eyes and no kindness to any part of his aura.

"No!" I cried in disbelief. The food dropped from my hand as I stood up and ran as far as I could, stumbling along the way. Goliath was lagging, I assumed he stayed behind to finish the food.

Finally I came to a halt and leaned against a tree just outside the gates of Konoha. I needed time to think about everything and talk myself through this situation. '_Was that really Kisame? I mean, who else is super tall, blue, and has gills and a shark-like appearance? But he's changed so much! I can't believe he's with some weirdo. And what's with the ugly cloaks? Since when did he go out of style and start dressing like other people. Is that other guy his new best friend? Did he really not remember me?' _Before I could finish my thoughts, the 2 from before jumped out of the bushes.

"Who are you and how do you know us?" Kisame asked.

"How do you not remember me you jackass?" I growled at him.

"Go ahead and make this hard. Itachi-san, can I take a swing at her since she is being a disobedient wretch?" Kisame's smile widened, revealing his shark teeth.

"What did they do to you Cookie?" I whined.

Suddenly his eyes shot open with anger and he swung at me with the Samehada as he yelled," No one can call me that! No one except-"

I cut him off," Kae?" Just as I said that, the Samehada avoided me and dragged itself toward me in friendship.

"Are you? Could you be...? No. That's impossible!"

"Why is it impossible?"

"She... she should be dead by now."

"What? Why the heck would I die? Baka," I spat," I'm alive as ever as you can see. And why are you dressed like a creeper, Cookie?"

His cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as Itachi frowned at the title 'Cookie'. "Look. I can't tell you anything, I have a mission to complete. Are you mad at me, Kae?"

"C-cookie?" Itachi twitched.

We both ignored Itachi when I replied," Kisame, remember what I told you that time ago. I've missed ya, bud."

I did just what he was not expecting, I ran up and glomped him to the ground. "That's what you get for not returning!"

His eyes shifted to a hazel color and he laughed. "Thanks, Kae. I've missed you too! But I really have to go."

Sadness developed on my face as I looked down. "Alright. See you soon I hope. Bye Kisame."

"Bye."

But just as he turned his back to walk away, a noise and a strong chakra came from the bushes.


	4. Chapter 2 Von

**Chapter 2 – Konoha's Criminals – (Von's P.O.V.)**

Now that I was finally 15, Kakashi decided to celebrate my birthday at Ichiraku's Ramen with all the Genin teams. It was the only day since the incident that I've seen Sasuke with a smile and remotely happy. Naruto seemed to be having a blast, and Kakashi as always was reading Makeout Paradise with no intention of taking his mask off. I had to admit, living in Konoha was such a blast that I had completely gotten off task about my mission. It didn't really matter anymore, though. Konoha was my new village and I was now under their employment, I had completely isolated myself from the idea of going back to Sunagakure. Going back there is going back to a hot desert covered in sand and no green whatsoever. Living in Konoha was filled with trees and leaves and cherry blossoms. The people here were really warming, too! In Suna, the people prefer being alone and quiet. That's what made Sand ninja's the best assassins, they were always silent and knew the best way to hide chakra and sneak up on an opponent. Which to remind myself, did not work out so well for me on my most recent mission that I had now abandoned. For some reason, I kept getting dreams of having to chase after Orochimaru again and saying "You crossed the line!" to him. This occurred every night, and it especially got irritating after a while. I did not have any desire to meet with that creeper again, he's probably a million times stronger with a new host.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud Naruto yelling at some red head chick. She was staring at specifically Naruto and I, it was easy to tell. The embarrassment on her face was flawless; I almost started laughing, until I realized her blood carried the ability to spellbind. This made me eager to meet her. I wonder if she was staying. As soon as she left with her meal, I went back to mine, until I heard a tinkling sound. I jumped up and peeked out of Ichiraku's Ramen and saw the girl frightened by the 2 men in cloaks. I observed the 2 and I could have sworn I'd seen Itachi Uchiha, but as soon as I saw them, they disappeared chasing after the girl. When I ran back inside, everyone was staring at me suspiciously.

"Kakashi, we need to go! Itachi Uchiha and some other tall blue guy are here. I believe they are known as the 'Akatsuki' organization."

Kakashi threw money on the table and jumped to my side. "Where were they headed?"

"Just north of the village to the gates it seems."

Together we ran after the petrified girl and the 2 Akatsuki members. Suddenly I heard someone behind us and stopped to look. Sasuke glared at me with a look telling me 'you don't expect me to actually stay behind, right?' so I let him come with us.

"Have you guys seen 2 men in black cloaks and a young girl my age with red hair?" I asked the guards.

They looked at each other, nodded, and pointed in the direction they had gone in. Typical.

"Thanks!"

We ran off that direction and when we heard voices we lurked behind some trees. I had to hold Sasuke from jumping into the conversation of the girl and the men. As the conversation went on, confusion scattered around in my brain. What in the world? They were talking about friendship and missing each other... to think this was the same girl that ran from her so called 'friend' who turns out to be a villain. Gosh, I hope Kakashi never ends up like that Kisame guy! I found it funny that a big shark villain was called 'Cookie'. Who the heck gave him that ridiculous name?

A small snicker accidentally escaped my mouth. Both of the Akatsuki members were about to leave, but they heard my snicker. Sasuke lashed out of the bushes at Itachi, but Itachi saw it coming and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back into the tree he jumped out from. As he slid down the trunk, Kakashi and I found it best to intervene. We walked out from behind the trees and bushes as well and the girl stared at us in shock.

"You're those people from the food stand." She commented.

"No, we're hobos who live in these bushes over here." I said sarcastically, pointing to the bushes.

The girl laughed and looked at the big shark guy who was frowning.

"Oh I'm sorry do you live here?" I asked the blue man.

He glared intensely while the girl broke out in a laugh so hard her face turned red. I just giggled.

"So red head, what's your name?" I asked calmly ignoring the blue man who was giving me the stare-down of the century.

"Kiko, Kaede... yours?"

"Sinclaire, Von. Who's sushi over there?" I asked pointed to the shark dude.

"Hoshigaki, Kisame." He growled.

"Sheesh, I thought sharks didn't like human?"

"I'm not a shark!" He said irritated.

"Could have fooled me..." I mumbled, Kaede breaking out in another laughing obsession.

Kisame and Itachi turned around to leave, Kaede stopped laughing and looked at him. "Bye Kisame!" Her yell after him seemed desperate. They must be really close friends, if so why would he ditch for an organization like that? Is he planning something?

"You're not leaving as far as I'm concerned." I was surprised to hear Kakashi say.

Suddenly Sasuke got up and a fight was starting to arise. "Itachi is mine, Kakashi!"

"I don't have time for you, but if you won't leave without a fight, I have no choice. Kisame, you take Kakashi." Itachi said in a deep voice.

Kisame grinned and easily lifted his Samehada with one arm and swung it at Kakashi. Even though Kakashi jumped up just quick enough to avoid it, the next swing came at him in mid-air. I closed my eyes not wanting to see what happened. When I opened my eyes, I saw Kaede in front of the Samehada, getting her stomach torn. This cause my eyes to widen crazily as I ran over to her body that was lying on the ground pouring blood. The man called Kisame's eyes were huge when he realized what had happened. As quickly as he dropped the Samehada, he ran over to her.

"KAE! Are you alright?" Kisame, Kakashi, and I asked in unison.

"Kakashi you're alright, right?" She asked sounding flawless.

"Why would you be worrying about-"

"Because... I saw the way Von flinched when Mr. Silver haired guy was about to get hurt. And I would feel the same way if that happened to you. Plus, I am the only person other than you who won't be harmed from the Samehada's shred." She smiled the whole time.

Kisame sighed and looked at the flesh wound that was visibly healing in front of our eyes. "Itachi-san, let's just go." He said.

"Fine."

And with that the 2 left, Sasuke once again curled up on the ground in pain.


	5. Chapter 1 Addition Von Fight scene

** Chapter 1 – Von's P.O.V. - '_Speak of the Devil'_ Addition**

All my body was capable of doing after hearing what Kurenai told me was my jaw dropping in shock. This made me completely unaware of the situation I was in before they came up to us and told us what had occurred. Orochimaru was back, perhaps. I looked over at Kakashi to see if his reaction was just as spooked as mine, but when I looked at him, all he did was sigh and slump his shoulders. My eyebrow twitched at this action, looking at the fact that he seemed completely not phased by the whole situation. I think I was more shocked to see his reaction than to hear the actual news, but even the news could seem so unrealistic.

"Von? You alright over there?" Kakashi stared at my confused face in amusement.

"I don't know... did Asuma tell you what Kurenai told me?"

"I'm supposing we were told the same information, that Orochimaru has been spotted near the back gates."

"Yep. What are we going to do?"

"All we can really do is keep high security and check things out around the forest near us. We can't force an attack unless we ourselves are forced to or told to."

Kakashi's explanation was hope crushing as I really had an intent to capture him and kill him. My mind was playing imagery and sounds of the bones crushing in Orochimaru's body. I never understood this side of me; I was usually a good person, but like everyone else, I had anger and hate in me that caused a quench for torture. I hated thinking that way though, I hated knowing that my soul had a demonic side to it, I hated knowing that one day I might lose control to my anger and reveal my hatred physically. I could end up regretting whatever I did – which is most likely what would happen.

Ignoring my heart's ache to hunt, Kakashi and I started walking to the gates. Kakashi asked me to check on the Hokage as we passed the temple. I did as told and knocked on the door. I heard a thud, footsteps and a window open, then it all went silent. I broke open the locked door, hoping it wouldn't piss the Hokage off, then I saw a dead Hokage on the floor. The window was left open and I knew who did this, and he was not going to leave without a fight. Looking out the window, all that was left behind was a long black hair on the window sill.

"Thanks for the DNA." I giggled as I jumped out the window and searched for Orochimaru.

All I found throughout my whole search was a snakes shedding. It began to seem more like a trap. I looked up and sure enough on a roof top stood Konoha's biggest criminal, Orochimaru. As quickly as my eager feet would let me, I jumped up next to him on the roof and was too fast for him to block my lunge at him and my fist hit his cheek so hard he flew, hurling backwards. But he was able to flip back and stand up and somehow show up behind me, attempting to put me in a headlock and lodge a kunai at my throat. I knew each of his plans before they happened, and I made the hostage he had a sand clone and hid in a tree behind him as he slit the throat of my sand clone and I used my Mikotani Jutsu to take blood from his open cuts and form it into a spear so I could use his own personalized jutsu's against him. My throat felt like it was being pinched as my sand clone collapsed into a pile of sand and Orochimaru fell to the ground in pain from his blood being dragged out.

"You... you wretched child!" He hissed as he looked back at me forming the spear of blood. "You're blood line should be extinct! I made sure of it!" He yelled after me.

"You... killed... my... parents?" Anger flooded my veins and my eyes sharpened into a hazel color. "Well you obviously fail at your missions, and I win this battle so give up you wailing vermin!"

His eyes widened as he watched my eye color change so quickly and my spear sharpened with desire to pin him and stab him. My body could not control itself, I stomped the staff side of the scythe-like spear on the ground and a small waterfall of blood trailed over to where he was and wrapped around his ankles and wrists, pulling him flat on his back and stretched out on the roof top. Slowly walking over with my new collectable spear, I tossed my hand with the spear in the air and jabbed the scythe-like side into his heart, but to be on the safe side, I beheaded him. Just then, the body I had beheaded and stabbed turned into several venomous snakes that just slithered away with ease.

The sky cleared from dark clouds to a clear sky and I stood there in shock as my eyes changed back to a dark brown. However, they weren't the same sincere brown they usually were, they were cold and hateful brown eyes. Had the best rivalry fight of my life just happen and turn out to be a fake?

"Von?" A voice said from behind me.

My eyes dimmed to a dull brown color and I fell to my knees.

"Are you okay, Von?" It became obvious that it was Kakashi's voice.

"Does it look like I am okay? Would you be okay if the man who killed your family, you finally got to kill and his dead body turned into living snakes that just escaped your grasp? It's so unjustified! Why can't there just be peace?" I yelled.

Kakashi kneeled down next to me, resting a hand on my shoulder. "That's the trouble of being a ninja. There will never be peace, there will always be love and as long as there is love, there is hate. My friend Jaraiya once told me this, but he believes that there is another way to find peace. Perhaps that's what you might want to look into! Find a substitute pathway to peace."

These words stunned me, like a lightening bolt through my body. I didn't know how to reply, but it was irrelevant, because he helped me even more.

"I know where you can search for it." He said, causing me to look up at him in curiosity. "Naruto is the prophecy child, but you are probably the most powerful person I know, and you would be the ultimate teacher for him. You and Naruto, we believe, can find peace."

I noticed a smile on his face. "Naruto, huh?" Now a smile grew on my face as well, maybe I could find peace with Naruto. Was that his objective too?


	6. Chapter 3 Kaede

**Ch.3 – A Witch – (Kaede's P.O.V.)**

I had now met the person I knew I would need to keep around; Von. She had what I needed, her powerful chakra and jutsus, and I had what she needed, Spellbinding. Of course, I figured this out because her aura told me all. Even if I do have a conscience, it doesn't bother me to realize I need to change her aura. Her aura was a thick bright green with silver lining and orange blotches; this meant she was a healer who was abundant and has a lot of energy and creativity. Not many humans would ever bare this combination of aura meanings. Most people had a deep red in there somewhere, but Von didn't, she had a pure soul. It was very possible that this experiment would be harder than I thought.

"Yes? No?"

My head came back to reality. "Huh? What?"

"Have you decided on staying?" Kakashi asked.

"Um… yeah, sure." I replied, just realizing I was in the middle of the forest, spacing out. Meanwhile, one boy was no longer around.

"Yeah, you're staying or yeah, you've decided?"

This made my head throb from thinking too much. "Both?"

Kakashi let out a giggle I never thought I'd hear from him. "Alright then, come with us and we'll go see Tsunade." I never saw him as a cheerful guy, at least not in battle.

When I followed them, it took only about five minutes to arrive at the Hokage's Office. Already in the office were two Genin dweebs and a young medical ninja; they were the ones I saw at the restaurant. The one with the blonde hair I recognized to be the one with the really strong chakra. However, I also noticed that his aura was ¼ corrupt and on it's way to a whole, only it seemed to be healing itself from time to time. His chakra and aura were deep red, only the aura had a thicker band of orange. This boy had potential, and a lot of it too.

"Oh, hey Naruto and Sasuke!" Von cheered happily. Then she looked over at the others in the room and nodded. "Tsunade, Shizune," she paused and growled as she said the next name," Sakura."

Sasuke smiled and waved, while Naruto jumped on Von and gave her a tight squeeze. "Sasuke here told us everything! Sakura healed him up. Angel!" He said the last part with every bit of perfection in his voice.

"Guys, I want you to meet a newbie. Her name is Kaede." Kakashi stated, sighing at everyone's overreaction.

While everyone waved at me, I just froze. "Hi?"

Naruto eyeballed me up and down suspiciously, followed by squatting and sniffing me like a dog. Sasuke went back to his own business. Sakura smiled sincerely and greeted me. Shizune waved with a small smile and Tsunade got up from her desk. As she walked towards me with an emotionless face, I grew pale. She was much taller than me and she had huge-

"Tsunade, do you mind if she'll be staying in Konoha?" Kakashi asked subtly.

She stopped a foot away from me. "Oh? Nice to know everyone tells me these things ahead of time," she paused and rubbed her temples," Fine. She can stay."

"Very well then. Kaede, come with me." Kakashi motioned his hand.

"WHAT?" Shouted the little blondie from behind me. "You're just going to let a random stranger in with no checking, no securing that they're a decent person?"

"Shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled and punched him in the side of the head.

Kakashi, Von, and Sasuke led the way outside of the large building and stopped in front of the entrance. The three decided to go to lunch at Ichiraku's Ramen, considering the last time was interrupted. Soon enough we were seated and talking in Ichiraku's Ramen. But while Von and Kakashi were having an argument over some book that Kakashi was reading, Sasuke interrupted.

"Wait! Where's Kaede going to live?"

This question flipped me out of my seat as I realized he was right. There was no way I could stay with one of them, then I would just look suspicious trying to investigate them. Yet, at the same time, it could be a bonus. It would make it easier to figure them out.

They stopped their arguing and looked at Sasuke, dumbfounded. "That's a good point."

"I HAVE NO MONEY! %$*#!" I cursed. "But then again, I could get a job."

They all just stared at me in shock over what I had said. Well, screamed. "You can bunk at my house until you find a place to live." Von offered.

Sasuke seemed to scowl at the thought of me living with him and Von, as if I was breaking up their home. I could see it on his face. Apparently, Sasuke made his feeling so obvious as to have even Kakashi deny Von's request.

"Actually, I could just talk to Tsunade about the living arrangements and I'm sure she could hook something up."

"Thank you, that would be very appreciated." I replied with a warm smile, the first of many.


	7. Chapter 3 Von

**Ch.3 – An Assassin – (Von's P.O.V.)**

After a trip to Ichiraku's Ramen, Sasuke went on a walk and I took off to assist Kakashi in finding a home for the newbie. Tsunade partnered her up to live with the orphan boy Naruto. What a weird match up, an easily irritating boy and an easily irritated girl. I could see trouble down the road.

Currently, I was on my way home to the Uchiha compound to hopefully catch Sasuke on his way home. He was not on the streets of the isolated houses, and when I got to the house we shared, he was no where inside. The only other place he could have gone was to the dock on the pond. As I approached the pond, I could see Sasuke in the distance. Sitting on the edge of the dock, he stared into the water, as if looking into the past. Sasuke turned his head to see me walking over to him. When I sat down next to him, I threw one arm over his shoulder and pulled him in. Even though he seemed shocked at first, he gradually hugged me.

"What's up, Sasuke?"

His eyes drifted far from mine. Concern grew on my face, though I was never one to show it. "Nothing."

"Oh c'mon, kid. I can read you like a baby book."

"Do you trust that Kaede girl?"

I was surprised by his question. "Well, I don't trust anyone right off the bat, but I'm not going to judge her. Why do you ask?"

"Well, she seemed to be acquainted with the shark man Itachi travels with... do you think she might be acquainted with my brother, too?"

"I doubt it's unlikely."

Sasuke chuckled before replying," You sure are one to make things difficult."

"That I am. Would I be a good person if everything I said was yes or no?"

He laughed once more. "Apparently not."

My laughter soon joined his. "Home?"

"Home it is." He agreed.

In the middle of the night, I was woken up by a peculiar feeling of de ja vu, but with people rather than places. I jumped up and opened the curtains, I could feel 3 presences in the forest. The typical skeptic sound of wind chimes sang along with the wind's howling. Could that be any more stereotypical of a frightening night?

Everyone was already asleep, so I didn't bother to find it weird that no one was outside. Instead, I just hurried my way to where I felt the three people. For every step closer I got, a step further they got. It was likely they knew I was coming. Just then an epiphany hit me, one of the three was Kaede. What was she doing out here? I hid my chakra and swept over there in a record time, just enough to catch what was going on.

"Let me go! Damn!" Kaede yelled.

"Kae, you have to come with us. I can't afford to upset the leader." Shark boy said. He was with the weasel, Itachi.

"Why? Where are you beckoning me to go?" Kaede asked frantically.

"Because you have a bloodline trait that we are in need of. We are going to Akatsuki headquarters."

"Not if I can help it." A smile arose on my lips as I walked into the battle scene and landed in front of Kaede.

Itachi scowled at me. "What's wrong, weasel? You two can't seriously be proud of joining that ridiculous organization, can you?"

"We don't have the time to deal with you, Von. Stay out of our way."

"Sorry, but that's not how it works. I'll stay here, please and thank you."

"We'll just have to move you by force. Kisame?"

Kisame looked at me and Kaede, then back at Itachi. "Are you sure you don't want to take her on, Itachi?"

"Too scared to fight fishy?" I mocked. Kaede giggled at this.

"Fine. I'll take her, you take Kaede."

Itachi's face was priceless, he looked surprised and agitated at the same time. He unbuttoned the first three buttons on his cloak and hung his left hand on the bottom button. As curious as I was to figure out how much better he had gotten, I didn't have the time to be thinking about it. I stood my ground while I threw four shurikens from different directions and my sand clone attacked him from behind. Luck was not on my side, because he grabbed my clone by the ankle and hurled it at me while dodging all four shurikens. I didn't even have enough time to get back up on my feet when I felt a kunai in my right arm. I looked at my arm and it was in deep; bloody as ever. It was time to stop playing around and get serious. Just as my clone collapsed into a pile of biodegradable sand, my fist unexpectedly 'ran into' Itachi's cheek and sent him flying back. Exactly alike he had did to me, before he could get up, the kunai that was in my arm was now under his collar bone. Even though it was shallow, it was enough to tell him I was just getting serious. I stood above his body that was crouching over in pain.

"You've improved... a lot." He claimed.

"Well, doh. Do you honestly think I would sit around and do nothing?"

Before he could reply, I stuck my hand out for him to grab so I could pull him up and call it a fair game; but instead he stared at my hand and poof went his body. Shadow clone. A swift kick in the side pushed me to the ground as he landed next to me. At this point, I was huffing, trying to catch my breath. As much as I had the strongest desire to use my Mikotani Jutsu on him, it took up a lot of chakra, and he was one you did not want to waste strong genjutsu's on.

As quickly as I could say 'crap', four Itachi's surrounded me and stared at me with the Mangekyou Sharingan activated. If I looked in his eyes or at his nails, I was in deep trouble. In my defense, my eyes sharpened into a hazel color and I activated my Mikotani Jutsu. My hand opened as a small spear came out of it. With my eyes closed, I stabbed my spear into all four of Itachi's clones and they poof-ed away, allowing me to open my eyes and charge at the real Itachi who was standing but a few feet away. I clashed my spear into the ground and formed two peace signs together on my hands while he jumped away. A couple drops of blood formed from when I hit him earlier. They sucked ounces of blood from his body, creating a river-like puddle that flowed it's way down to me. His eyes were wide when he realized what was going on. This time I showed him no sympathy, my heart was pounding waiting for the big shebang.

When I had walked over to where he was, I pierced the spear into his back where it went through to his stomach. I made sure the spot wasn't vital, so that I could take his powers and win the battle, but not kill him. I had made a promise to Sasuke that I would let him kill his brother. Ripping out the spear, he collapsed and coughed up blood. I happily walked away with my new spear that had turned larger than the last one. The spear evaporated into my arm as I walked over to check on Kaede and Kisame. What I saw was incredibly strange...


	8. Chapter 4 Kaede

**Ch.4 – A Life For a Life – (Kaede's P.O.V.)**

Von and Itachi had started fighting. At first, Kisame and I decided to watch, but we began to fight as well. I told myself I would never fight Kisame, because first of all, he'd kill me, second of all, how could I fight my best friend? It wasn't right nor moral. Kisame lashed at me with the Samehada, which for the first time, did not deny his request. Thankfully, I was quick enough to jump back, kick off a tree and swoop close enough to the ground to dropkick Kisame on the grass.

"Kisame, we don't have to do this. I found happiness here, don't wreck this for me. If you care any bit about my well-being, you'll allow me to stay."

"When you can understand my side of the story, I'll talk to you." He murmured and got up, now standing in front of me. "However, for the time being, I don't have the time sympathize over you. Surrender or put up a hell of a fight, because you're going to need it."

My eyebrows and lips worked together in forming a frown. "You're an ass, you have no heart or soul anymore. My desire for your friendship is intensely obese. I can't even live normally just over the fact that I know you."

"What you're not going to say 'thanks a lot'?" He asked.

"More than a lot..." I mumbled.

"If you have such a hard time in life, why did you bother to befriend me, or better yet, why do you bother to keep up our 'friendship'?" He made quotations with his fingers around friendship.

I had no answer, only anger. Nonchalantly, I lodged a kunai at him, aiming for his heart. Without my doing, my Kekki Genkai activated itself and my eyes faded from a dull green to bright silver. My skin phased a shade darker and the birthmark on my neck started glowing. The decision to completely break my promise was made unintentionally due to my lack of thought. Meanwhile, Kisame charged at me once again and in self-defense, I grabbed the side of the Samehada faced at me and swung it around, nailing Kisame in the ribs and he was smashed into the ground. With the Samehada in my hands, I had to drag it because it was way too heavy for me.

"Done yet, sushi?" I smiled.

"That's not my name. Don't be immature."

"Well it's what you'll become if you don't give in."

When he stood up, he towered me, once again. It was the same as always, him being super tall and being able to beat me even if I had his weaponry on my side. Kisame ripped the Samehada out of my hands, latched it onto his back, and gripped my neck with his hands. My feet were dangling below me and my body was starting to go pale.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be," he paused to loosen his grip enough to allow me to breath," come with us before any more trouble arrives here."

"I'd rather die." I declined as I went back to my regular form. I was exhausted, and my chakra was almost done for.

This time he had me at gunpoint, he had his Samehada pointed at me and his water clone behind me with a kunai barely touching the surface of my neck. "What will it be?"

A nervous gulp echoed in my throat. My mind remained indecisive on this offer. I can't believe he seriously just asked me whether I wanted to join a cult or be killed by his hands. There was probably no way to get out of this, because either way, there would have to be bloodshed tonight. Personally, I was just proud that Von came in time to distract Itachi and help it. To be honest, I don't know whether I was more scared of Itachi or Kisame. Right now it would have to be Kisame more so than Itachi, but that simple fact wasn't helping me make a decision. Finally, a response echoed in my head.

"Kill me... now!" I demanded.

***Sorry for the super short chapter guys, I needed this to be a cliffhanger!***


	9. Character Info

Character Info:

**Name**: Kiko, Kaede; **Gender**: Female; **Nickname**: Saavie

**Age**: 17; **Birthday**: January 23rd

**Personality**: She is laid back but is easily irritated. Despite her hatred towards most people, she is a people person and tries to seek the good in every situation.

**Appearance**: She has a tom boy appearance. Her hair is long, layered red hair that is usually tied up in a ponytail with side bangs. She has 3 different dressing styles, her assassin mode being where she wears black and red armor that resembles an ANBU members armor. Underneath the armor is a black v-neck t-shirt with fishnet sleeves underneath, and skintight but stretchy black pants. In her normal wear, she wears a black muscle tank top with red basketball shorts and black flip flops. When she's dressing festively, she wears a high up thigh length kimono with long sleeves and fishnet knee-length shorts underneath. The kimono has slits on the side from waist down and the wrap has a pentagram with two crescent moons on the side. It's purple and green. Her eyes are green but they turn silver when she activate her kekki genkai. Her skin is tan and she has 3 studs on her ear lobe, 2 hoops on her cartilage, and spike piercing snake bites. As far as tattoos go, she has a vine of leaves tattooed spiraling down her left leg, ending with a pentagram on the top of her foot. There's also a birthmark of half the moon and half the sun conjoined on the back of her neck; a sign of yin and yang.

**Name**: Sinclaire, Von; **Gender**: Female; **Nickname**: Vonnie

**Age**: 17; **Birthday**: March 3rd

**Personality**: She is shy when meeting new people but outgoing around friends. She has good intentions to all her decisions. Her loveable personality is genuine though seems like a trap because no matter who you are, if you stare in her sincere brown eyes, you'll love her right off the bat and enjoy her company.

**Appearance**: She has beautiful long, wavy dark brown hair that is usually up in a bun in her hijaab that's purple with silver linings. Her skin is a smooth light brown. She normally wears a dress that's skintight from the waist up and long sleeved. It's black with purple where the seams are, but in her assassin mode she wears a black ¾ sleeved v-neck tight shirt and black shinobi capris underneath her black and purple armor similar to Kaede's. Her festive uniform is either her purple and black dress that has slits on the side with black leggings underneath to make it easy to defend and move, or a kimono. Her eyes turn hazel in accordance to overprotective instincts and hides special spellbound kunais in her hijaab. On her right eyebrow is a rod piercing and a lip ring on the left corner of her bottom lip. She also has angel wings tattooed on her shoulder blades.

**Minor Characters:**

**Name:** Nagato/Pein; **Status:** Akatsuki leader

**Name: **Uchiha, Madara/Tobi; **Status:** Founder of Akatsuki

**Name: **Makato, Naomi; **Status: **Assassin for Akatsuki

**Name: **Konan; **Status: **Akatsuki sub-leader

**Name: **Hoshigaki, Kisame/Cookie; **Status:** Bff, Akatsuki

**Name:** Uchiha, Itachi; **Status: **Akatsuki, rivalry

**Name: **Hatake, Kakashi; **Status: **Bff, ANBU black op

**Name:** Samnu, Duran; **Status: **Master of tricks, vampire

**Name:** Orochimaru; **Status: **ex-Akatsuki, rivalry


End file.
